Without You
by Lucian96
Summary: Ace x Lucian. One needs the other, and the other wants to be found. Their friendship will shatter and it will bloom into love. Or it may not? (Rewritten of my story "You're my one and only Knight".)


**Another Adventure**

**~…X…~**

I've been living with Joker for quite a while now; I don't know how many time changes had passed since I came in Wonderland. I was afraid that I would lose myself in this world with all the weird and random things happening everyday but it didn't happen. The role holders helped me adjust living in this world and I'm thankful for that. At first I didn't want to live here because I thought I was going crazy when I told the role holders that the faceless people have faces. They thought that I was going mad like the knave of Heart. Black even thought of putting me in one of his cells thinking that it was best for me but Ace and White were able to convince him not to throw me in his cells.

Well it was mostly Ace that did the convincing to the warden. I don't even know why he bothered helping me when he tried to kill me when we first met. Ace is one strange man you know. He laughs and acts like an idiot but the next thing you know he becomes serious and cold. Always saying about loving adventures and getting lost, and him getting lost all the time is how we ended up being friends, more like best friends. I always get lost too….because of him. He drags me whenever he goes to one of his 'adventures' saying that he loves it when I accompany him. It annoyed me to hell at first but at the same time I was able to learn more about him. He's someone that you would bring if you ever want to go camping, he has everything set in a blink of an eye and it still amazes me even now. I never bothered asking him where he gets the tent and the equipment. He's also very reliable when he's not in his idiotic state, and he can hunt anything in a forest.

Uh, talking about the knight makes me sound like I like him or something…..actually I do. I started having feelings for Ace but I never told him or anyone and I probably bet that he doesn't feel the same way towards me. Guess you can call this a one sided love. I don't min-.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Oh, I bet that's White. He only comes to my room when he needs something from me. "Coming." I said as I rolled out of my bed and walked towards the door while fixing my hair a little. I pulled the door back and White was there, standing in the hallway, smiling, and holding a piece of paper in his right hand. "Hi, White."

"Hello dear." White grinned and leaned his face towards me, "Can you do me a small favor?"

I nodded my head, "Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Wonderful~," White pulled his face back and handed me the paper he was holding. "Could you go to the town today and buy the things listed on that list."

"No problem," I said as I scanned the things on the list, "….wait pudding?" I raised my head back up towards White and he softly laughed.

"Oh, that's for Joker, said he wanted something sweet after dinner." White said scratching the back his neck.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll send one of the workers to help you."

"No that's okay." I smiled as I folded the paper in half and slide it under my maid pocket. Yes, I have a maid dress. I work as a maid in Joker's territory, and I also work in the circus. Not perform but I mostly help in the backstage.

"Are you sure?" White asked his brows knitted together. "I don't like you going out there alone."

"I'll be fine White," I patted Joker by the shoulder. He acts like a big brother, always worrying about me same goes for Black. They treat me too well though I don't count the pranks that Black pulls on me. The role holders all said that I should move to a different territory and that Joker is not someone that I should trust when I told them where I was staying in this world. Dangerous and a liar, these two words are the words that they all said to me. I can only laugh at this, because they're all dangerous and a liar. They pull out weapons out of nowhere and start killing faceless people without a care except for Julius, I haven't seen him kill anyone, and he's always in that tower of his...what a hermit that's what Black calls him.

"You said that to me the last time you went to town." White said, "And you ended up getting kidnapped by that knight."

I laughed and pulled my hand from White's shoulder, "Right. But at least I wasn't hurt. Ace just wanted to go to one of his adventures with me. He said that he'll feel lonely if I wasn't there with him so I went with him. I felt bad okay." I can't believe I feel bad for the knight when he kills faceless people in his daily life. I hate it when I see death, makes me feel like I'm someone else. I'm not going to talk about death for now.

"Okay, you can go alone in town." White said and his eye slightly narrowed, "….you know my dear, you sounded like you like the knight when you told me that reason just now."

"Huh?"

White smiled and shook his head, "It's okay to like the knight but don't get too close to him." He walked over to me and patted me on the head, "He'll only hurt you." He lowered his face down and kissed me softly on my cheek. "Well of you go then~!" He moved to the side and lightly pushed me out of the doorway. "I'll be here in your room when you get back." He walked over to my bed, took his hat off and threw it on the table lamp right next to the bed before he crawled to on my bed.

"Okay," I said, "Would you like me to get you a drink before I leave?" White does this all the time, he likes sleeping in my room when I'm out or working and I don't mind it at all.

"No, it's okay. Be careful when you're out there, and if you see something weird just scream."

"Um…okay." I don't want to scream, "Well see you later then." I quietly closed the door and made my way out.

**~…X…~**

I came out of Joker's forest without getting lost. I never get lost in Joker's forest even if the doors talks to me, wanting me to open one of them. I don't feel lost and I always find my way out. Anyway, I stopped when I saw a familiar face, sitting under a tree just a few feet away from me. He has that look on his face again, that emptiness and distant look.

I can't just leave him here so I walked over to him and called out his name, "Hey Ace." I smiled a little, and kneeled down on my knee to get his attention. Ace slowly raised his head up and when our eyes met he smiled widely before tackling me to the ground.

"Lucian!" Ace exclaimed happily his face nuzzled on my chest, "Didn't think that I would see you today!"

"Aha, me too Ace," I patted Ace on the head and pulled myself from his hug. I sat on the ground and looked at Ace who was already sitting in front of me while smiling happily like a child.

"You look like you're going somewhere?" Ace asked and tilted his head to the side. "I wanna know."

"Oh, White asked me to go to town and buy some things for him and Black."

"Oh, I see." Ace hummed and nodded his head.

Hm, for a moment there I thought I saw his eyes darkened. I'll pretend that I didn't see that. "So what are you doing out here Ace?" I asked.

"Collecting clocks for Julius~!" Ace grinned, "I just finished too! I collected a lot than what I was supposed to collect. Man, Julius is going to be mad at me again." He pretended to pout. He always collects more because of the faceless people hiding the clocks from him and I know that pisses Ace a lot he just doesn't show it. He always put up a facade with that damn smile of his.

"Don't worry about Julius. I'll talk to him if you want?" I said as I watched Ace moved his eyes down to my legs. Shoot his doing it again. This is the reason why I don't like wearing a maid dress. Ace has the tendency to look at my legs when I'm in my maid dress. His not the only one, I've seen Black look at me a few times before. Creeps me out actually. "Ace, look up here," I snapped my fingers trying to get his attention back at my face and not my freaking legs.

"Huh? Oh, hehe, my bad," Ace cheekily smiled. "You look great by the way. Did Mr. Joker buy you that new dress?"

"Let's not talk about my dress right now." I sighed. Damn perverted man though I like it a little. "I'll see you later Ace. I have other things to do. We'll hang out later if you want." I got up on my feet and dusted my skirt.

"….." Ace grabbed his sword lying not too far from him before standing up and helping me dust my dress. "How long will you be gone?" He asked his eyes looking down on me.

"Not too long." I said.

"I don't wanna stay here until you get back." Ace frowned a little. I find it cute when he does that. Ah, shoot, what am I thinking? "So can I come with you instead?" He gave me the puppy eyes. Darn, I hate it when he does that. I get weak when I see those eyes.

"Oh, okay. You can come with me." I hate those puppy eyes yet I love them at the same time! "Just don't get lost this ti-wahh!" Before I could even finish Ace pulled me into a hug and started spinning me around in his arms. "Ace! Put me down!" Actually I don't want him to put me down. I think I can feel my cheeks burning.

"I'm having another adventure with my Lucian!" Ace grinned. "And I can't promise you that! I'm Ace, I get lost all the time!" He laughed as he placed me back to the ground. "But getting lost is part of the adventure just so you know~"

"I guess," I jokingly rolled my eyes. "Getting lost with you all the time I got to see many wonderful things that I never seen before."

"See. That's why I love going in an adventure with you~!" Ace softly chuckled, "You're a fun person to be around with!"

"Thanks." I smiled. "Now let's go before Black gets angry for not getting his pudding."

"I wanna lead the way!"

I looked back at Ace and shook my head. "No, I'll lead the way. The town is not that far from here."

"Come on let's go!" Ace purposely ignored me and grabbed my hand. He started dragging me towards the wrong direction. "I know where the town is! Trust me!"

"Ace….it's the other direction." I mumbled.

Ace quickly turned around and started walking towards the right direction this time, "Right. I know that I was just kidding with you."

This is going to take a while. Oh well, I'll let him lead this time. Seeing how happy he is right now makes my heart melt, and I don't want to ruin that for him.

Time to go to another adventure with Ace; I just hope nothing bad happens.

**~…X…~**


End file.
